


You're the Only One I Trust (To Slap My Ass)

by MyOwnSuperintendent



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOwnSuperintendent/pseuds/MyOwnSuperintendent
Summary: Sharing one's sexual desires with a partner can take a lot of trust.  Fortunately, Mulder and Scully have plenty of that.





	You're the Only One I Trust (To Slap My Ass)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The X-Files or anything related to it. Hope you enjoy!

 Scully had never talked to anyone about this.

It wasn’t that she was ashamed of what she wanted.  There was nothing to be ashamed about; it was normal and healthy and it wasn’t even that uncommon a fantasy, as these things went.  But at the same time…it was very different from how she usually projected herself.  She liked to be in control of herself, of what she was doing: that was necessary, she thought, in the fields in which she worked, in which she was often one of the only women there.  Maybe that was why she’d never told any of the men she’d been with about her fantasies; she didn’t want them to look at her differently, to think that just because she wanted this in the bedroom it meant that she didn’t want to be seen as an equal in the rest of her life.

But somehow she thought it would be different with Mulder.  She knew he did see her as an equal.  He listened to what she had to say—yes, he usually argued with her about it, but it was in a way that you argued with someone you respected, someone whose thoughts you weren’t dismissing out of hand.  They were partners, after all, in every sense of the word, and one couldn’t succeed without the other.  Now that they were sleeping together, she felt, too, that her pleasure came first with him.  “Let me know how I can make this good for you, Scully,” he’d said the first time they made love, and hearing him say that—the voice he’d said it in, the way he’d looked at her then—had been almost as big a turn-on as the ways he’d eventually, at her instruction, made it very, very good for her. 

And most of all, she trusted him, trusted him more deeply than she’d ever trusted anyone.  She’d said that she would trust him with her life, and she’d meant it.  If she could do that, she could most certainly trust him with her sexual desires.  Even if that part sometimes felt more difficult.

Scully thought about different ways to introduce the subject, and she eventually settled on one that she would have described as “gradual and casual” if she were trying to put a good spin on things, “indirect and slightly cowardly” if she were trying to put a bad one.  But she did get the words out, eventually, one evening when they were sitting together on her couch, not talking about anything much.  “Mulder…have you ever spanked anyone?”

He looked over at her.  “What, you mean as part of a case?”

Scully had imagined some possible responses that he might have.  This was not one of them.  “No.  What the hell, Mulder?  Why would you spank someone as part of a case?”

Mulder shrugged.  “I have no idea.  You’re the one who brought it up.”

“I did not bring it up,” Scully said.  At least she was feeling a little more irritated than nervous now.  “I never said anything about a case.  You said that.”  She took a deep breath.  “I meant…in bed.”

“Oh,” he said.  “No, I’ve never done that.”  He got it now, she could tell by the look on his face.  “Do you…is that something you want us to do?”

“Yeah,” she said, her voice coming out quietly.  “Yeah, I do.  I’d like it if you spanked me.”  There.  There it was.  Out in the open.

He was quiet for a long moment, looking thoughtful, and of course her mind started racing.  _He doesn’t want to do it.  Well, I guess he shouldn’t have to if he really doesn’t want to.  Oh God, he thinks I’m a freak.  No, he doesn’t, this is Mulder, he loves me and he doesn’t think I’m a freak.  What if he’s trying to think of a polite way to leave?  Stop thinking about worst case scenarios!  Oh God, why isn’t he saying anything?_

He reached out to take her hand in his, squeezing it, and she felt a lot better even before he spoke.  “I wouldn’t want to hurt you, Scully.”

This was one of the responses she’d imagined.  He didn’t treat her like she was fragile or anything, but he was always so tender with her in bed, starting things off with soft kisses and touches and looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world.  She loved it—loved him for it—but right now she wanted him to know that there was no reason that he couldn’t treat her like she was special and precious and also slap her ass when she asked him to.

“I wouldn’t want you to hurt me either,” she said.  “But you won’t, Mulder.  First of all, you don’t have to do it very hard.  It’s more…it’s the situation that turns me on, not pain.  And you know, if it even starts to feel like too much, I’ll tell you to stop.  I promise.”  They were still holding hands, and she squeezed his now.  “And I know you won’t hurt me because that’s something you’re concerned about.  And I trust you, Mulder.  I really, really trust you.”  She thought she might be babbling now, but the words kept coming.  “You’re the only person I’d want to do this with.  I mean, now, obviously, but really ever.  I mean, I haven’t actually…I’ve never done this in real life.  I’ve just thought about it a lot.  But there hasn’t been anyone I’ve felt right trying it with, before.  I want to try it with you, though.  I…I trust you,” she said again, feeling like those three words both said everything and couldn’t possibly encompass it all.

He understood her, though.  He almost always did.  He looked her right in the eye, and his voice was earnest when he said, “In that case, it’ll be an honor.”

She kissed him deeply then, and they held each other for a long minute.

They talked some more about the idea that night, about what it was that she wanted to do, but they didn’t end up trying anything right away.  That came a few days later.  Mulder called her on Saturday morning, and Scully was relieved that it was a “Hey, what are you up to today?” call, not a “We need to go chase werewolves through a forest” call.  She already had some plans.

“Do you want to come over later?” she asked.  That part of the question was more or less a formality, considering how much time they spent together.  “If you’re up for it, I thought we could try what we talked about.  You spanking me.  I’d really like to do it.”  Somehow it felt extra daring, talking about it over the phone.

 “Yeah,” he said.  “Yeah, I’d like that too, Scully.”  She was glad that he said that, especially since she knew that he was really doing this because she wanted it.  He didn’t dislike the idea—she thought he was still a little bit worried about hurting her, but he didn’t dislike it on the whole—but it wasn’t a fantasy for him like it was for her.

“Great,” she said, and after figuring out what time he’d come over they said goodbye and hung up.

She put on a dress with a loose skirt—she wanted something that would be easy to pull aside, that wouldn’t get in the way—although she felt a little silly at the thought that she was dressing up to get spanked in her own home.  She looked at herself in the mirror and reflexively smoothed out imaginary wrinkles.

Scully heard the knock on the door and glanced at the clock.  It was the time they’d agreed on.  How had the day gone by that fast?  Well, there was no time to wonder about that now.  She hurried to answer the door.

Mulder was there, and he smiled at her as he came in.  “Hey, Scully.”  He put his hands on her waist.  “You look nice,” he said, and he leaned in to kiss her.  She kissed back, relaxing into it, trying to concentrate on this moment.

It didn’t work that well.  “Hi,” she said, when they broke the kiss.  “Should we go to my bedroom?”

“We’re just going to get right into this, huh?” he asked.  He was grinning a little as he took her hand to let her lead the way.

“I really want to,” she said.  “I’ve been thinking about it a lot.”  And she had.  Since she’d talked about it with Mulder, she’d been fantasizing more than usual, and her fantasies—images of the two of them together, the way he would pull up her skirt, what it would feel like when his hand came down on her ass—had been especially vivid.  She could feel it all through her body now: a lot of anticipation, only a little bit of nerves.

They took a seat on her bed.  “Tell me again what you want,” he said, cupping her cheek with his hand.  “Just so we make sure we do this right.”

“Nothing fancy,” she said.  It sounded funny put like that, and she smiled, and he smiled back at her.  “I want you to take me over your knee, Mulder.  I want you to pull up my skirt and pull my underwear down.  And then I want you to spank me.  You can start off really light.  I’ll tell you if I want it harder.”

He nodded.  “And when you want me to stop…”

“I’ll tell you that too,” she said.  “Right away.”

“Got it,” Mulder said, nodding again.  “Come here then, Scully.”  She moved towards him on the bed.  She took a deep breath.  And then she situated herself, stretching out across him on her front so that his thighs supported her weight.  Her head was hanging down, which she didn’t really like.

“Could you move back on the bed a little?” she asked.  “So I could put my arms down and keep my head up?”

“Of course,” he said, and he shifted obligingly, taking her with him.  She leaned on her elbows.  Much better.  “Comfortable now?” he asked, leaning down, placing a light kiss on her back where the dress dipped low.

Her “Yeah” came out as a breath.  “Yeah,” she repeated.  “You can go ahead.”  She felt his hand on her leg, touching the hem of her skirt…and then he stopped.  “Oh, come on!” she said.  “Do it already!”  Maybe that was a little pushy.  She’d been thinking about this for years, after all, and he’d only had a few days with the idea.  But when she had been thinking about it for years, how much longer was she supposed to wait?

“I will in a minute,” he said.  “I just wanted to ask you something.  Do you want me to talk to you while I’m doing it?”

Scully considered.  She liked the idea, she decided.  They talked a lot in bed anyway—this would just be an extension of that.  “Yeah,” she said.  “Talk to me.”

“Anything in particular?” he asked.  “Do you want me to say things like ‘You’ve been a very bad girl, Dana Scully’?”

“Ew.”

That hadn’t been the most tactful way for her to put it.  The idea had grossed her out, yeah, and she’d spoken pretty instinctively, but she shouldn’t have said “ew.”  They were both trying to figure this out together, and an “ew” wasn’t exactly kind.

Mulder didn’t seem hurt, though.  He just laughed.  “Don’t feel like you have to hold back with me, Scully.”

“Okay, I could have said that differently,” she said.  She sat up for the moment, so that she could actually look at him while she was talking to him.  “But yeah, I really, really don’t want you to say anything like that.  I want…”  She thought.  “Just talk to me like you usually talk to me.  I want this to feel like it’s us, Mulder.  Not like we’re playing some parts, or like you’re punishing me for something.  Just like it’s you and me and we’re doing this because it feels good.  Does that make sense?”

“Perfect sense,” he said, nodding again.  “I didn’t really want to say that kind of thing either, Scully, since we’re putting how we feel about it out there.  I get it now.”  He kissed her cheek lightly.  “You want to lie back down?”  She nodded and stretched out again.

He was quiet for a minute, and when he spoke, his voice was low.  “You want me to spank you, Scully?”

Oh yeah, that was it.  That was the way she wanted him to talk.  That was the way he talked when they made love, teasing her with his voice, asking her what she wanted, telling her what he wanted, making the whole thing feel so much more intense than if they’d touched each other in silence.  That was how she liked it.  “Yeah,” she said. 

“Yeah what?”  That hand still at her thigh, his fingers lightly stroking her skin.

“Yeah, I want you to spank me,” she said.  “I want it so bad.”

“Well, that’s what I’m going to do, then,” he said.  “I’m going to pull up your skirt and take off your panties and then I’m going to spank you for as long as you want.  You think you’re going to like that?”

“Yes,” she said.  “Yes.  Come on, Mulder…”

“Going to make you feel so good, Scully,” he murmured, and then, in one quick motion, he grabbed the hem of her skirt and flipped it up.  The next second, his hands were on the waistband of her underpants; she shifted her hips to make it easier for him to pull them down, kicked them off when they were at her ankles.  And now she was feeling so many different ways all at once: exposed, aroused, like she was taking a risk, like she was completely secure, like she was going to die from anticipation.  “Ready?” Mulder asked.

“Yes!” she said.  And then his hand came down on the bare skin of her ass, the first slap.

Barely a slap, if she was being honest.  About as gentle as it could be without being a pat.  But still—but still—oh God, the feelings it sent through her.  There had been a tiny part of her that had wondered if she was going to like this when it was really happening or if it was something that only did it for her in her head.  Yeah, she was going to like this.  She was going to like this a lot.

“Good?” he asked.

“Do it again,” she said.  “Harder.”

Another slap.  Harder this time.  She couldn’t have stopped herself from moaning if she’d wanted to.

“You like that, Scully?” Mulder asked.  Another slap.  “You like it when I spank you?”

“So much,” she said.  “Please don’t stop…”

He kept going: more slaps, still pretty light but hard enough for her to feel, to send that wave of excitement through her body every time his hand touched her skin.  He didn’t always slap the same place, either, and that heightened the anticipation: that little uncertainty about where she was going to feel it next.  “Oh, that’s so good, Mulder,” she told him.  “That’s exactly what I want…”  She gasped at the feel of the next slap.  “Yes, like that…you can do it a little harder…”

“Like this?” he asked.  Another slap, a little harder, just like she’d asked, and oh God oh God oh God.

“Yes, like that, yes, like that,” she said.  “More, please…”

Scully couldn’t have prepared herself for the feeling, not entirely.  The way it felt to be this exposed, this uncontrolled, this divorced from concerns about what was the most sensible thing to do or how she needed to present herself.  The way it felt to cede herself to someone else’s control with this kind of trust.  She couldn’t even have known what this kind of trust felt like before she met Mulder.  But this was how it felt, this perfect balance between them: him spanking her and making her cry out in bliss and feel things that almost overpowered her and at the same time asking her if she liked it, if it was good, what she wanted from him.  Feeling like there was nothing she could do but let the sensations fill her body without any way to stop them and at the same time knowing somewhere that she could stop this any moment, that she was completely safe with Mulder.

God, she didn’t know when she’d been so turned on.  She rocked her hips against him, almost without thinking about it.

He noticed what she was doing, evidently.  “You’re liking this, aren’t you, Scully?” he asked.  “Is it making you wet?”

“Yes,” she said, and he brought his free hand between her legs to touch her, and she started to wonder about how much more of this she could handle.

“You’re so wet,” he said, and she could tell from his voice that he was getting very aroused too.  “God, you’re dripping wet, Scully…just from me spanking you…”  He slapped again, firmly, and okay, okay, this was it, this was enough, this was the most erotic situation she’d ever been in but if she didn’t come in a minute or two she was going to die.

“Stop,” she said, and he did, almost comically fast.

“Was it too much?” he asked her.  “Are you—”

“No, no, it was perfect,” she said, raising herself up to straddle his lap.  “It was perfect, Mulder.”  She leaned in to kiss him, quickly, and then grabbed her dress to pull it over her head.  “It’s just that I need you inside me now.  Get your clothes off.”

“God, Scully,” he breathed, reaching for his shirt.  She was only wearing her bra now, and she made short work of that while he unzipped his jeans and worked them off along with his boxers.  Then she was back on top of him, her hand on his cock; he was already half-hard, and she stroked him until he was as ready as she was.  Well, almost, maybe.  She was a little more than ready.  She guided him inside her, sinking down quickly, and they began to move together.  Scully set the pace, fast, hard.  She wanted this now, and God, it felt good.  She was so aroused already that it didn’t take much for her: Mulder’s cock inside her, his fingers circling her clit, and then she was over the edge already, crying out.  Mulder followed her quickly, his hands gripping her hips, her name a quiet moan.

A jumble of feelings again: satisfaction, exhaustion, love for him, something almost akin to awe.  Scully curled up next to Mulder, resting her head against him.  “Thank you for doing that for me,” she said, placing a light kiss on his chest.

“It was what you wanted?” he asked, wrapping an arm around her.  His hand found her ass again, but now his touch was very different, just light gentle rubbing.  “I didn’t hurt you or anything?”

“It was exactly what I wanted, and no, you definitely did not hurt me,” she said.  “It just stung a little.  In a good way.”  She kissed him on the mouth this time, lingeringly.  “Seriously, Mulder, I meant what I said.  It was perfect.  It was even better than I’d imagined.  The way you talked to me…that was so good.  I loved it.”  She wrapped an arm around him too, wanting to be close.  “Was it okay for you too?  I know it’s not as much your thing.”

He nodded.  “I liked it, Scully.  I like making you happy.  And seeing what it did to you, God, that was hot.  And the way you pretty much jumped me afterwards…that was hot too.”  He kissed her lightly.  “What can I say?  I think you’re hot.”

“Well,” she said, “I think you’re hot too.”  She snuggled her head into his chest.  “And I love you a lot.”

“I love you too, Scully,” he said, and sometimes she thought his voice when he said those words was her favorite thing in the world.  She wasn’t sure, though.  She had a lot of Mulder favorites.  Probably more than she’d ever tell him about.  And after tonight, she had a new one to add to the list.

“So can we do that again sometime?” Scully asked.  She was getting sleepy.

“Of course,” Mulder said, and his voice was sleepy too, and his arms were comfortable.

 

Mulder loved looking at Scully like this: when she was lying next to him, totally sated, her cheeks flushed, her breathing still a bit shallow.

There were a variety of ways to get her in that state, but she was always like that after he spanked her.  That was something they’d introduced into their relationship a couple of months ago; it was a long-time fantasy of hers, and by now he’d gotten pretty into it too, because seeing the way it clearly made Scully feel was incredible.  They didn’t do it every time they had sex, or even the majority of the time, but it had definitely become a part of their repertoire.  He’d spanked her tonight, and now she was lying there beside him, looking blissful and beautiful.

“Hey,” she said.  “I’ve been thinking about something.”

“Yeah?” he said.  “What?”

“Well,” she said, “I really love it when you spank me.”

“I’ve noticed that,” he said, and she rolled her eyes at him before continuing.

“And like I told you before,” she said, “it was something I’d been thinking about for a long time.  I just never…there wasn’t anyone I felt comfortable telling, before you.  But you’ve made it so good for me.  So I just wanted to say, if there’s anything you’ve wanted to try, you can tell me about it.  I want to make things really good for you too, you know.”  She smiled at him.  “Partners and all that.”

Mulder wasn’t entirely sure how to respond, but there was one thing he had to start with.  “Everything we do, it is really good for me, Scully.  You know that, right?”

Scully nodded.  “Well, I didn’t think you were faking all your orgasms, Mulder,” she said, grinning.  “I just meant that if you have a fantasy, I’d be happy to try it with you.”

The thing of it was, a lot of his fantasies had become reality pretty recently, just in the course of things.  Making love with Scully, that was one.  Going down on Scully.  Scully going down on him.  Getting to make Scully come.  Hearing Scully say that she loved him.  Sex with Scully while at the office (a little ambiguous, depending on how you defined sex, but he didn’t think either of them had wound up dissatisfied, so he counted it).  Lying next to Scully while she smiled at him and made a joke about orgasms had not been one of his fantasies, but now that it had just happened, he thought it probably should have been.

There still was one that came to mind, though.  Mulder had thought about it for a while; he’d even thought about it since they’d started having sex.  But he hadn’t been sure that it would be a great idea to bring it up with Scully.  She might think…she might think it meant that he didn’t respect her the way he should.  That he didn’t respect her work.  That he didn’t realize how smart she had to be to do what she did.   That wasn’t the case at all—her intelligence was part of the turn-on for him, actually—but he wasn’t sure how to tell her about the fantasy without making it sound that way.  Now, though, she was asking, so if he wanted to tell her he’d better think of a way to do that quickly.

“Mulder,” Scully said quietly, putting a hand out to touch his face.  “I’m not going to make you do something you don’t want to do.  Don’t feel like you have to come up with something.  But you can tell me anything.  That’s all I wanted to say.”

Mulder knew she was telling the truth—that he could tell her anything.  He knew, too, that it had taken a lot of trust for her to tell him what she wanted, and he hadn’t betrayed that trust, after all.  Maybe he should trust her in return: tell her what he wanted and trust that she would understand that he didn’t mean it as an insult.

“There is something,” he said.  “Something I’ve thought about.”

“Let’s hear it, then,” Scully said.  “If you want.”

“Okay, then,” he said.  “I’ve thought about…if you were a doctor…”

“I am a doctor.”  Her tone was neutral, maybe a little confused.

“Yeah, I know,” he said.  “I meant we could…pretend that you’re my doctor.  And you’re giving me an exam and we end up having sex.”  Maybe she wouldn’t be upset.  He really hoped she wouldn’t be upset.

“Oh,” she said.  “Like role play?”

“Yeah,” he said.  “Role play.”  He studied her face.  She looked confused more than anything else now, he thought.  What part of it was she confused about?  Was it just that she’d never done it before?  Was she wondering how he could possibly like this idea?

“Do you want me to…do medical things to you?” she asked.

Okay, this part he could answer.  “No,” he said.  “Mostly just touch me.  Medical procedures don’t really do anything for me.”  No, that was definitely the wrong way to say it.  That really made it sound like he didn’t care about her work.  What could he say to let her know that he did?  “I know medical school is really hard,” was what he ended up blurting out.  Yeah, that was really the best way to get the point across.

Scully looked even more confused for a minute, but then—he had no idea how, except that it was a thing that happened between them sometimes—she got it.  He could see that something had clicked in her head, and she smiled at him.  “Oh,” she said.  “Mulder, did you think I was going to be offended?  Like I’d think you were impugning my medical ethics or something?”

“Yeah,” he said.  “Well, not your ethics, exactly.  More like you’d think I was saying that you don’t have to be smart to be a doctor and all you have to do is be able to have sex.”

She laughed, but Mulder could tell it wasn’t at him.  “Well, I’m not offended,” she said.  “It’s a fantasy, Mulder.  I know it’s not real.  We both know I don’t have sex with my patients.”  She frowned.  “And that’s not even taking into account that they’re mostly corpses, so unless you were implying something very perverse…I know you don’t think that way, Mulder.  And I’m not at all offended and I’m happy to do this with you.”  He pulled her close and kissed her then, and she kissed him back.  When they broke the kiss, she sat up against the pillows.  “Now that we have that sorted out, can you tell me a little more?  Is there an actual doctor part to this, or do you mostly want to have sex with me wearing a lab coat?”

“Yes to the lab coat,” he said.  “Definitely yes to the lab coat.  But there’s a little bit of a doctor part.  The way I’ve thought about it…you’re my doctor, and you come in and I’m lying there, and you examine me.  And you’re touching me a lot and I get hard, and so you have to…treat that.”

“Oh, of course,” she said, a smile playing over her lips.  “That’s a standard procedure.  First thing we learned in medical school.”  She was definitely teasing him now, but he didn’t mind; he liked it when she did that, and she wasn’t upset, which was the main thing.  She cuddled up to him then, saying, “I think we’re both going to like trying this, Mulder.  Do you want me to wear anything besides the lab coat?”

“Yeah,” he said.  “Heels and your glasses.”

“My glasses?” she asked.  “Really?”

“You’re very sexy in your glasses,” he said. 

She was smiling again, but now it wasn’t teasing—she looked surprised but pleased.  “Hmm,” she said.  “I didn’t know you thought that.”

As they were both starting to fall asleep, she spoke again.  “Mulder?  Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” he said. 

“Have you always had a doctor fantasy?  Or is it newer?”

He held her close, knowing what she was really asking.  “No, not always, Scully.  But then I met a really brilliant, gorgeous doctor some years ago, and I started thinking about it.”

“Yeah?” she said.  “I bet that doctor thinks you’re really brilliant and gorgeous too, Mulder.  I bet she can’t wait to do this with you.”

“Well, I trust your judgment, Scully,” he said, enjoying the feel of her head against his chest.

When he was at her apartment that Sunday, Scully said, “By the way, I got a lab coat.  And I have heels and my glasses.  So any time you want me to put them on…”

“Would it be greedy to say now?” Mulder asked. 

“Hey,” she said, “I wouldn’t have said any time if I didn’t mean any time.”  She got up from the couch.  “Do you want to go in my bedroom?  I can get dressed in the bathroom, and you can get…what are you going to wear?”

“I thought I’d just wear my boxers,” he said.  “But yeah, I’ll get undressed while you put your things on.”

He took his clothes off while she was in the bathroom, and then he stretched out on the bed.  He tried not to think too much about what they were about to do, because even picturing it got him very turned on, and he wanted to last long enough for them to really play the whole thing out.  It was a challenge to keep from thinking about it, though.  Even though he knew that in some ways it wouldn’t be that different from the other sex they had—it would still be him and Scully, after all, no matter what roles they played—there was still something about it that felt different, more exciting.  And sex with Scully was very exciting anyway, so thinking about it with this added layer made it difficult for him to stay in control.

There was a tap at the bedroom door.  “Are you ready?” Scully called.

“Yes,” he said, and she opened the door and came in.

God, she looked gorgeous.  Everything she was wearing—the lab coat, the high heels, the round glasses—reminded him of working with her, of the way that he’d first gotten to know her and first fallen in love with her, of how he’d learned that she was beautiful and brilliant and brave.  That was what he most liked about this idea, really: that it combined both of their partnerships, the clever work she did, the wonder of feeling her touch.

“Mr. Mulder,” she said, looking over at him.  “It’s nice to—”  She stopped.  “Wait a minute.  Sorry.  Have I been your doctor for a while?  Or is this your first time seeing me?  Should I have a clipboard or something?”

Only Scully would be trying to work out the logical underpinnings of a situation during role play.  Mulder honestly hadn’t thought about these questions.  “Um…it’s my first time seeing you,” he said.  “And I don’t think you need a clipboard.”

“Okay,” she said.  “Let me start again, then.”  She paused and took a breath, then adjusted her glasses and spoke.  “Mr. Mulder?  I’m Dr. Scully.  It’s very nice to meet you.”  She walked over to the bed and extended her hand; he shook it, briefly.  “So you’re…here for a routine physical?” she asked.  “Do I have that right?”

“Yeah,” he said.  “That’s what I’m here for.”

“Wonderful,” she said.  “So I’m going to examine you, all right?  You let me know if anything feels uncomfortable.”

The way that she started to touch him bore almost no resemblance to a routine physical, or at least not any routine physical he’d ever had.  He’d never had a doctor who purposely directed all her touches to the spots that made him the most crazy, running her thumb along the rim of his ear, brushing her fingers slowly over his nipples, resting her hand on his inner thigh.  He’d also never had a doctor who leaned in while she did this so that he could see down her lab coat and who quite obviously wasn’t wearing anything underneath it.  Not that he was at all upset about the spin Scully had chosen to put on this.

“Does this feel all right?” Scully asked.  She was trailing her hand along his abdomen, coming closer and closer to his cock.  Her voice was more confident, smoother now.

“Yeah,” he said, and the word was little more than a groan.  “You’re a very good doctor.”

“That’s very nice of you to say,” she said.  And then her hand brushed over his erect cock, and she stopped, frowned a little, and bent her head as if to look more closely, as if she didn’t know exactly what she was dealing with.  “Hmm,” she said.  “There’s something here.  Would you mind taking your shorts off?  I just want to make sure I get a good look before I commit myself.”

“No, I don’t mind,” he said.  He tugged them off as quickly as he could, fervently hoping that Scully was going to move on from the light touches soon.

“Just as I thought,” Scully said.  She was enjoying this too; he could tell from her face, even as she stayed in the role, kept her voice level.  “Penile tumescence.”  Wow, she was good at this.  She was really, really good at this.  He had no idea why it sounded so much sexier when she said it like that, all formal and clinical, but good God it did, and if he hadn’t remembered that there were other parts to his fantasy, he would have pulled her down to him right then and there.

“Is it serious?” he managed to get out.

“No, not too serious,” Scully said.  “And there are several ways I can treat it.  I’ll start with the least invasive.”  Her hand was on his cock now, stroking up and down.  “Let me know how this feels,” she said.  “Is it helping at all?  Or should I try something else?”  Her thumb circled the head.

“I…I don’t think it’s helping,” he said.  “I—oh God—I think it’s getting worse.”

“Well, it certainly sounds like it,” Scully said.  “I’d better try a different treatment.  Can you move over a little?”  He shifted on the bed, and she climbed up beside him.  “Tell me if this helps,” she said, and then she lowered her head and took him into her mouth. 

Mulder loved it when Scully did this.  He wasn’t sure if she was just incredibly good at it or if it was because she meant so much more to him, but it always felt much better with her than it ever had with anyone else.  The feeling of her mouth around him…her lips, her tongue…the way she varied what she was doing…

He moaned as she sucked.  “Jesus, Scully…”

“Dr. Scully,” she corrected, murmuring it around the tip of his cock, and that did absolutely nothing to help him stay in control.

“Dr. Scully,” he gasped.  “If there’s anything else you want to try…you should try it now…because otherwise…oh…”

He couldn’t finish the sentence, but Scully got the message.  She took her mouth off his cock and moved up the bed, grabbing his hand and bringing it between her legs.  “Get me started, Mulder,” she said, “and then we’ll try the last treatment.”  Her professional character was starting to slip a little, but Mulder didn’t really care at this point.  Not when one of his hands was on her breast, teasing her nipple through the lab coat, and his other hand was between her legs, moving over her clit, getting her wet for him, and she was letting out the soft little moans that he loved hearing.  “That’s…that’s perfect,” she said, after a few minutes.  “Now lie back.  Try to relax if you can.”  And she took his cock in her hand again, bringing him inside her, and this was yet another thing he loved. 

He reached up to unbutton her lab coat as they moved together, stroking her breasts as they were revealed, then bringing his fingers down to her clit.  “Is this a standard treatment?” he asked her.

“Not really.”  Scully’s voice was breathy.  “I just wanted to try it with you…”

“Good,” he said.  “Good, I’m glad you did, because it feels amazing, Scully…you feel amazing…you’re so so beautiful…”

“Oh,” she said.  “Oh, God, that feels good, Mulder…”  He could tell she was close from the way she sounded and the way she moved.  Just a little more with his fingers and then she was crying his name, her eyes squeezing shut behind her glasses, which were still on but a little crooked.  And the sight of her face like that finished him, made him cry her name as well as he came.

“I think we cured you,” Scully said, giggling a little, and he laughed with her, leaning in to kiss her forehead.  “Hey,” she added, moving off of him, “can I take all these things off?”  He nodded, and she kicked her heels over the side of the bed, pulled the lab coat the rest of the way off, and laid her glasses on the bedside table.  Then she lay down against him.  “Did I do that like you imagined it?”

“You,” he told her solemnly, “did things I could not even imagine.  You were incredible, Scully.  Absolutely incredible.”

“Well,” she said, laughing again, “they don’t give out medical degrees for nothing.  I’m glad you liked it, Mulder.  I really wanted to make it good.”

“You made it wonderful,” he said.  “Did you like it too?”

“Yeah,” she said.  “At first I wasn’t sure how to do it, but once I got into it, it was fun to do, actually.  And it was sexy, too.  I wish you could have seen how you were looking at me.  I really like it when you look at me that way.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Mulder said, “because I don’t think I’m ever going to stop, Scully.”

She smiled.  “Would you like it if I wore my glasses more often?”

“Wore them where?” he asked.  “In bed?  When we’re hanging around?  At work?”

“Any or all of the above,” she said.

“Would I like it?” he said.  “Yes, absolutely.  Would I get as much work done?  No, absolutely not.  So think carefully before you do anything.”

“All right,” she said.  “I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.”  Scully smiling.  Still another thing he loved.  There were a lot of things to love about Scully.

But mostly he loved Scully as a whole.  He’d just tell her that now, since he didn’t want to keep her up all night listing things.  “I love you, Scully.”

“Love you too,” she said. 

She laid her head on his chest.  That was their usual position at these times, one that was comfortable for both of them.  That was the thing with Scully: things could be daring and wild and unbelievably erotic, and they could also be comfortable.  Sometimes they could be both at once. 


End file.
